


Заметки на флимси

by Lodowiec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Сборник драбблов, посвященных Трауну и его окружению. Пропущенные сцены к роману "Thrawn Ascendancy: Chaos Rising".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Косички (Траун, Ше’ри́)

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф и чиссомилота с небольшой щепоткой юмора ^.^
> 
> Внимание! Спойлеры к "Thrawn Ascendancy: Chaos Rising".
> 
> На всякий случай: в драбблах описывается дружба и только дружба, без намёков на отношения или что-то ещё.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На русском книга выйдет ещё не скоро, так что я пока не знаю, как переводчики переведут следующие термины, которые ввёл Зан в новой книге.  
> * Caregiver - специальная должность для гражданских женщин-чиссов, которые ухаживают за чувствительными к Силе детьми-навигаторами на военных кораблях. Мой вариант перевода "опекун".  
> * Momish - прозвище, которым навигатор Ше’ри́ называет опекунов. Мой вариант перевода "мамушка".

Небольшой разведывательный корабль скользил в бесконечности гиперпространственного тоннеля. Ше’ри́ открыла глаза и, тряхнув головой, свесила ноги с края кровати. Голова гудела от недосыпа. Хоть её помощь в навигации пока что не требовалась – они с Трауном ещё не пересекли границу Пространства чиссов – ночные кошмары, изматывающие не хуже десятичасовой медитации, отступать не собирались. Вот и этой ночью она просыпалась несколько раз. Хорошо, хоть не кричала, лишь тихонько плакала, уткнувшись в подушку. Здесь не было Талиас, чтобы успокоить её, обнять, спеть колыбельную, сделать горячую ванну. Да тут даже ванны не было – лишь крохотная кабинка освежителя, довольно неудобная вообще-то.

На небольшом столике лежал поднос с завтраком, накрытый специальной выпуклой крышкой, не дававшей ему остыть. Каша. Ше’ри́ терпеть не могла кашу! Первая её мамушка была помешана на противных безвкусных кашах. Буквально впихивала полные ложки ей в рот, пока Ше’ри́ не начинало тошнить. С тех пор любые каши вызывали у неё отвращение.

Вооружившись столовыми приборами, она поморщилась и зачерпнула густую жёлтую субстанцию. Попробовала на язык и проглотила. Вкусно! На удивление вкусно! Объедение! Ше’ри́ слопала всё, даже тарелку вылизала, не заботясь о правилах приличия, принятых за столом, которые ей когда-то так настойчиво пыталась привить ещё одна мамушка.

Допив молочный чай, тоже очень вкусный, Ше’ри́ кое-как умылась, переоделась в униформу и вымыла посуду. Она уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы сама за собой следить! Все эти военные, офицеры, капитаны, коммандеры и даже мамушки – особенно мамушки - смотрели на неё свысока, считали маленьким ребёнком.

Все, кроме одного.

Ше’ри́ посмотрела в зеркало, взглянув на свои растрёпанные после сна волосы. Нет, для некоторых вещей ей всё ещё требовалась помощь взрослых. Отодвинув ящик тумбочки, она достала небольшую коробку, взяла расчёску и направилась в кубрик.

\- Доброе утро, капитан Траун! – поздоровалась она, взгляд заметался среди россыпи голограмм какого-то искусства, заполнивших всё небольшое пространство кубрика.

\- Доброе утро, навигатор Ше’ри́, - раздался откуда-то из темноты негромкий голос.

Голограммы исчезли, и корабельные лампы вспыхнули ярким светом. На небольшом диванчике сидел Траун и держал в руках квестис. Изучал те странные скульптуры.

\- Простите, я отвлекла вас, - сказала Ше’ри́. Одно из основных правил для навигаторов гласило, что нельзя докучать старшим офицерам, когда они заняты. Но ведь Траун сейчас был не только старшим офицером, он одновременно был её… опекуном. Привычное слово «мамушка» к этому чиссу явно не подходило.

\- Всё хорошо, Ше’ри́, я как раз хотел сделать перерыв, – ответил он и вежливо поинтересовался: - Могу чем-то помочь?

\- Да, - кивнула она и, приблизившись, протянула ему открытую коробку, в которой лежали многочисленные заколки, резинки, ленты и бантики. – Заплетите меня, пожалуйста.

На несколько долгих секунд повисла странная тишина. У Ше’ри́ не нашлось бы слов, чтобы описать эмоции, отразившиеся на лице Трауна. Удивление, без сомнения, смешанное с ошеломлением, настолько глубоким, как океан под ледяным панцирем Ксиллы. В алых глазах, прежде светившихся уверенностью и решимостью, мелькнули искорки растерянности. Он был крайне изумлён.

Ше’ри́ немного испугалась. Она никогда не обращалась с такой просьбой к мужчине. Рядом с ней всегда были опекуны-женщины, которые ухаживали за ней, следили за её внешним видом и, конечно же, заплетали волосы – то в косы, то в хвосты, то придумывали что-то посложнее и поинтереснее – всё зависело лишь от воображения конкретной мамушки. У Ше’ри́ были длинные иссиня-черные волосы, спускавшиеся до середины бёдер – широкий простор для творчества, для искусства. Ше’ри́ нравилось, какие причёски придумывала Талиас. Она заплетала волосы в замысловатые двух-трёхрядные корзинки и вплетала в них разноцветные ленты. Каждый день Талиас придумывала для неё что-то новое.

Наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице своего нового опекуна, Ше’ри́ вздрогнула. В школе подготовки навигаторов наставники ничего не говорили о том, можно ли попросить офицера-мужчину помочь заплести волосы. Возможно, она каким-то образом… оскорбила его.

\- Заплести?.. – беспомощно переспросил Траун, кое-как переварив слова Ше’ри́.

Она уперла глаза в пол и побледнела, на щеках запылал стыдливый румянец. Извинения уже готовы были сорваться с губ, но в поле зрения появились блестящие чёрные сапоги. Траун подошёл к ней и присел на корточки.

\- Научи меня.

Ше’ри́ осмелилась поднять голову и посмотреть на него. От странных эмоций не осталось и следа. Траун быстро взял себя в руки. На его лице играла сдержанная улыбка, а глаза выражали искреннюю заинтересованность.

Она улыбнулась в ответ и, положив на пол принесённую коробку, достала оттуда несколько лент, которые привязала к поручню рядом с краем стола. Траун присел на колени и сначала внимательно наблюдал, как её пальцы ловко и быстро заплели самую простую косичку. Затем он сам взялся попробовать.

Это было так необычно. Ше’ри́ никогда ещё не приходилось учить чему-то военного офицера. Обычно они делали вид, что не замечают её, или бросали в её сторону надменные взгляды, но Траун, он был другим. Он сразу, с первой же встречи на мостике «Реющего ястреба» принял её в свою команду. Проявил заботу. И сейчас они вдвоём были командой. Только пока что немного поменялись ролями: теперь она говорила ему, что нужно делать.

Откажи он ей, Ше’ри́ без проблем собрала бы волосы в хвост. Но он не отказал, а вместо этого снова и снова пробовал плести. Сначала косички получались кривыми и рыхлыми, сразу распадались, но он быстро набил руку и через некоторое время уже довольно неплохо сплетал разноцветные ленты друг с другом. Всё увереннее и увереннее.

\- Присядь, - сказал он, указав наконец на стул.

Ше’ри́ послушно села и закинула длинные волосы назад. Странное ощущение – аккуратное прикосновение широкой тёплой ладони к голове. Он бережно расчесывал ей волосы, расплетал запутанные пряди. Ни разу не дёрнул даже, как часто делали особо торопливые мамушки. Он отделил несколько толстых прядей и заплёл их в четыре длинных косы, концы которых поднял вверх и закрепил заколкой в форме снежинки чуть пониже макушки. Получилась необычная причёска с четырьмя аккуратными петельками кос, свисавшими по две справа и слева.

Он подал зеркало. Ше’ри́ захихикала, едва увидев своё отражение – настолько удивила её эта причёска.

\- Я могу переделать, если тебе не нравится, - серьёзно сказал он, восприняв её смех, как неодобрение.

\- Нет, нет! Мне очень нравится! – Ше’ри́ не могла скрыть своего восторга и вертела зеркалом то так, то эдак, стараясь рассмотреть причёску со всех сторон.

\- Я рад, - он тепло улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! - Ше’ри́ подалась было вперед, чтобы в порыве эмоций обнять его, но вовремя спохватилась. Он военный офицер, а не её отец.

Отец.

Папа.

Такое непривычное слово. Ше’ри́ совсем не помнила своих родителей. Она знала лишь, что они где-то далеко и что видеться с ними ей пока нельзя. Иногда, вместо кошмаров, воображение рисовало их во сне. С размытыми, невнятными чертами лиц. Мама и папа. Увидит ли она их когда-либо? Вспомнит ли? Вспомнят ли они её?

\- Навигатор Ше’ри́, - знакомый вежливый голос вернул её в реальность. – Всё в порядке?

Алые глаза Трауна как-то странно светились. Как будто он понимал её. Как будто прочитал её мысли. Почувствовал навалившуюся тоску. Но вслух ничего не сказал. Лишь уголки губ немного оттянулись вверх, явив печальную улыбку, которая тут же исчезла.

\- Да, в полном, - натянуто выдавила она, положив зеркало на стол.

Траун тем временем внимательно рассматривал содержимое коробки, по-видимому, прикидывая, как ещё можно использовать находящиеся там предметы. Его особенно заинтересовал массивный «краб» перламутрового цвета.

\- Раз уж ты взялась учить меня делать причёски, - начал он, сощурив глаза в забавном удивлении, и несколько раз пощёлкал «крабом», – может быть тогда объяснишь, для чего нужно вот это?

Ше’ри́ не удержалась от звонкого смеха и, чувствуя, как уходит возникшее напряжение, с удовольствием принялась показывать.

Что ж, путешествие в сердце Хаоса начиналось совсем неплохо. Она может ещё много чему научить капитана Трауна. А он – замечательный опекун!


	2. Фломастеры (Ар'алани, Ше’ри́)

Ар’алани вышла из штаб-квартиры вооруженных сил Доминации и остановилась на широких ступеньках, спускающихся от фасада. Морозный ксилльский воздух обжёг ноздри, защипал щёки. Хоть Ксаплар и располагался преимущественно в системе гигантских пещер, спрятанных под ледяным панцирем Ксиллы, некоторые из них имели выход на поверхность, обнажая малую часть столичных сооружений. Комплекс административных зданий военной машины Доминации был из их числа. Они располагались на дне гигантской пещеры-воронки. Подняв голову вверх, можно было увидеть клочок ксилльского неба.

Ар’алани почувствовала, как на щеках тают хлопья снега. Там наверху, должно быть, шёл сильный снегопад. Она запрокинула голову, подставляя лицо падающему снегу, и закрыла глаза.

Никогда еще ей не приходилось видеть генерала Ба’кифа в такой ярости. Снова Траун! Да, он опять осмелился нырнуть с головой в дела инородцев. На этот раз прихватив с собой гражданскую – Талиас - подвергнув её колоссальному риску. Неслыханно! И Ар’алани удивлялась самой себе за это принятое в том числе и ею решение. Как можно было согласиться на такое? Позволить Трауну ввязаться в столь опасную авантюру?

Более того, узнав, что происходит, синдики Зисталму и Турфиан слетелись в кабинет Ба’кифа, будто падальщики, почувствовавшие запах крови. Сколько сил приходилось тратить Ар’алани, чтобы удерживать Трауна подальше от политиков! Прикрывать его от гнева синдиков и аристокр. В политике он был словно новорожденный слепой котёнок. Сколько ни объясняй ему, к чему может привести вмешательство Доминации в дела иных миров, всё без толку.

И вот теперь новая напасть! Турфиан собрался лететь с ней на «Бдительном», чтобы подобрать Трауна и Талиас в одном из близлежащих к Доминации чужих миров. Более того, он обещал притащить свою жену, которая должна была взять опеку над Ше’ри́.

_\- Это моя вина. Моя вина. Я накричала на неё. Накричала…_

Воображение нарисовало испуганную маленькую девочку. Её сияющие алым глаза обиженно сверкали. Из них текли крупные жемчужины слёз. Ше’ри́ очень привязалась к Талиас и, узнав, что та отправилась на опасное задание с Трауном, сильно расстроилась.

За всё время службы на флоте Ар’алани не припомнила, чтобы навигатор так сильно привязывался к своему опекуну. Сколько их было у Ше’ри́? Вместе с Талиас и самой Ар’алани, как временно исполняющей обязанности, получалось десять. А теперь ещё жена синдика Турфиана – одиннадцать…

_\- Я сказала, что ненавижу её…_

В голове звучал её тоненький, надрывный голосок. Маленькие детские кулачки сжимались в бессилии. Ар’алани помнила, как прижала её к себе, пыталась успокоить. Маленький ребёнок – не то же самое, что желторотый кадет, проваливший свой первый полёт на симуляторе. Тому хотя бы можно было разложить по полочкам все ошибки, где-то похвалить, где-то пожурить и отправить на следующую тренировку. Но что же делать с расстроенной плачущей девочкой? Ар’алани и не знала толком, каково это - возиться с детьми. А уж с навигаторами, испытывающими на себе огромное психологическое давление, – и подавно.

Странно, но её успокаивающие слова тогда возымели эффект. Ше’ри́ перестала плакать. И хоть Ар’алани за время обратного полёта уделяла малышке совсем мало внимания – рутинные обязанности адмирала никто не отменял – Ше’ри́, кажется, приняла её в качестве опекуна.

Ар’алани взглянула в ближайшее окно здания штаб-квартиры и всмотрелась в своё отражение. Усталая, измученная. Синяки под глазами от недосыпания не смог скрыть даже обильный слой макияжа. Что-что, а здесь Ба’киф прав. Совмещать две должности – командующего кораблем и опекуна для маленького навигатора – тяжкий труд. Ар’алани не помнила, когда последний раз спала больше двух часов в сутки. Ничего не поделаешь, придется отдать Ше’ри́ в лапы жены синдика Турфиана. Оставалось надеяться, что та её не обидит. Ар’алани призналась себе, что не может осознать и сотой доли того стресса, что ощущала Ше’ри́, сменив так много опекунов.

_\- Я не хотела кричать. Я просто хотела фломастеры. Чтобы рисовать. Но она сказала, что у неё их нет…_

Ар’алани вновь подняла голову, широко распахнула глаза и увидела, как участок неба наверху прояснился. Сквозь тучи просочились лучи яркого зимнего солнца, заставив обледенелые стены пещеры переливаться множеством причудливых цветов.

Внезапно её осенило.

Точно!

Фломастеры!

…В торговых рядах близь космопорта Кспалара, как всегда, не протолкнуться. Торговцы из иных миров и далёких межзвёздных государств, множество чисских туристов, принадлежавших к самым разным семьям, товары на любой вкус и цвет - имей только деньги. Протиснувшись сквозь толпу чиссов, оккупировавших сувенирные лавки, Ар’алани внимательно огляделась. Её внимание привлекла небольшая временная палатка из неизвестного материала, раскинутая немного в стороне. Торговец – внушительного вида гарвианец – приплясывал на морозе и грел дыханием руки, тонкие перчатки явно не спасали их от колющего мороза.

На стеллаже перед палаткой лежало множество детских товаров.

\- У вас есть _фломастеры_? - подойдя ближе, поинтересовалась Ар’алани на таарья. Привыкнув пользоваться военной терминологией, она произнесла нужное ей слово на чеунхе, так и не вспомнив, как оно звучит на торговом языке.

\- Плоумостерррры… Блимасерррры… - торговец растерянно захлопал глазами, пытаясь выговорить незнакомое чисское слово, и спросил на ломанном таарья: – А что это?

Ар’алани спрятала улыбку. Её всегда веселило, когда инородцы пытались говорить на чеунхе, забавно коверкая его. Этот, по-видимому, ещё и торговым языком владел слабо.

\- Тонкие палочки с краской внутри, чтобы писать. Ммм… рисовать, - пояснила она, сопроводив фразу соответствующими жестами.

Гарвианец задумался на несколько секунд, а затем его вытянутое лицо расплылось в улыбке. Сообразил-таки. Он скрылся в палатке, долго шуршал там, что-то бормоча на своём языке, а потом вывалил на прилавок несколько коробок с самыми разнообразными рисовальными принадлежностями: от красок и карандашей до самых разнообразных фломастеров и цветных ручек. У Ар’алани тут же разбежались глаза. Она рассеянно перебирала коробки, прикидывая, что же выбрать для Ше’ри́. Как-то не приходилось ей за все года службы тесно общаться с детьми, а с далёкого детства всё уже давно забылось. Что же может скрасить досуг маленького навигатора?

Увидев её растерянность, гарвианец спросил:

\- Сколько лет?

\- Девять, - ответила она.

Тот раскрыл одну из цветастых коробков, вынул несколько фломастеров и начертил пару закорючек на клочке флимси.

\- Гляди.

Она сделала так, как он показал: сложила ладони домиком и, прислонив к флимси, заглянула внутрь. Результат оказался весьма… неожиданным. Улыбнувшись, Ар’алани достала из кармана денежный чип.

\- Сколько?

***

На мостик «Бдительного» заступила ночная смена. Ар’алани отдала последние распоряжения сменному капитану и направилась к автоматической двери, за которой к её огромному изумлению, стояла Ше’ри́, одетая в длинную ночную сорочку. Караульный чисс, неодобрительно сверкая глазами, перегородил ей путь - не пускал внутрь. Обернувшись и увидев адмирала, он вытянулся в струнку и отсалютовал.

\- Навигатор Ше’ри́, что-то случилось? – как можно более мягко поинтересовалась Ар’алани. Уже поздно, она давно должна была быть в постели. Видя, как малышка опасливо покосилась на караульного, она поманила её за собой. – Пойдём.

Усадив Ше’ри́ в своё широкое адмиральское кресло на мостике, Ар’алани присела рядом на корточки и ещё раз спросила:

\- Тебя что-то тревожит? Кошмары?

Ше’ри́ скривилась и шепотом произнесла, показав ключ-карту.

\- Я стащила это у На’ны. Только не говорите ей, ладно?

\- Не скажу, если ты ответишь на мой вопрос, - пообещала Ар’алани.

Щёки Ше’ри́ покрылись румянцем. Она явно стеснялась, не знала с чего начать.

\- Ну-ну, милая, это будет наш с тобой секрет, - Ар’алани заговорчески подмигнула ей.

Ше’ри́ смущенно улыбнулась, достала из-под подола сорочки свёрнутый вчетверо лист флимси и протянула ей.

\- Это вам, адмирал, - едва слышно прошептала она и взяла Ар’алани на руку. – Спасибо за фломастеры. Они такие чудные.

***

Уже четыре недели Траун не выходил на связь. Ар’алани волновалась всё сильнее. Вновь он нырнул с головой в очередную авантюру: на этот раз отправился на крохотном разведывательном корабле в сердце Хаоса. И ладно бы один. Он взял с собой маленькую Ше’ри́.

Синдики были в бешенстве. Грозились шкуру с него спустить, если с девочкой что-то случится, а уж если ему взбредёт в голову повоевать с кем-нибудь, нарушив доктрину Доминации, угрожали очередным трибуналом.

Нет! Этого не будет! Усилием воли Ар’алани отмахнулась от мрачных мыслей, что рисовало воображение.

Она отвернулась от широкого иллюминатора и взглянула на стену в своей командной каюте. Там, среди множества регалий, заслуженных ею в результате успешного выполнения военных операций, висел небольшой листок флимси, заключенный в рамку из прозрачного пластифоама – подарок Ше’ри́. Картина, нарисованная теми самыми гарвианскими фломастерами.

На ней была изображена «Парала» - корабль, на котором Ар’алани когда-то служила. Из его днища россыпью зеленых линий переливался луч захвата, вытаскивавший из гравитационной ловушки газового гиганта крупный гражданский лайнер. Линии, начертанные фломастерами, светились в полумраке, и от этого рисунок, казалось, оживал. Этот рисунок значил для неё больше любой награды. Ведь на нем была нарисована, пожалуй, самая масштабная спасательной операция, в которой Ар’алани когда-либо участвовала. Восемь тысяч спасенных жизней: от простых чиссов до знатных аристокр. И ни одной несчастной жертвы. Тогда удалось спасти всех.

Когда Ар’алани только развернула рисунок и, удивленно всматриваясь в мерцающие линии, вспомнила тот давний эпизод своей жизни, Ше’ри́ робко дотронулась до эполета на её плече.

\- Вам не понравилось?

\- Ну что ты, Ше’ри́. Это самый лучший подарок, который я когда-либо получала, - уверила малышку Ар’алани, гадая про себя, откуда маленькая девочка узнала об этом событии из её прошлого.

Лишь после отбытия разведывательного корабля в Хаос Ар’алани обнаружила в квестисе Ше’ри́, благополучно забытом на «Бдительном», документ с личным делом Трауна.

Что ж, теперь всё встало на свои места. Она ещё поговорит об этом с Талиас. Кто как не она, мог поделиться с Ше’ри́ этой информацией?

Улыбнувшись, Ар’алани вновь взглянула на рисунок. Кроме гражданского лайнера и «Паралы» на нём был изображен ещё один маленький звездолёт - «Боко», что находился тогда под командованием Трауна. Он поливал лайнер синим бластерным огнём, лишив его одного из массивных крыльев, чтобы уменьшить вес и чтобы «Парала» смогла вытащить из гравитационных тисков планеты-гиганта корпус с пассажирами.

\- Действительно, - пробормотала себе под нос Ар’алани, соглашаясь с собственными мыслями.

С Ше’ри́ всё будет в порядке. Ведь её оберегает Траун, её двенадцатый опекун. В нынешних обстоятельствах в бездне Хаоса есть лишь одно безопасное место – рядом с ним.


End file.
